Lo Que Me Gusta De TI es
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: Corey y Kin mandaron a Trina al amazonas...pero no esta sola...Nick Mallory la acompaña! Trina esta demasiado emocionada por eso y a la vez enojada. Que harán estos dos para poder regresar a PeaceVille? One-shot Mal Summary PERO LEAN n.n


**LEAAAAAAAAAN QUE M HERMANITO ME ESTA JODIENDO CON LA OCMPU ASI QUE HARE ESTO RAPIDO XD**

* * *

**Lo que me gusta de ti**

**(Trina)**

Este día no puede ser peor,Mina esta en un viaje familiar,Nick Mallory dijo que no a una cita y lo peor de todo…es que la banda de mi hermano a arrasado y se han unido junto a los NewMans

Me siento al borde de mi cama,otravez esa horrible música.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación al garaje para ver a mi inútil hermano practicar junto a su banda y a sus ex-enemigos.

Gruñí por lo bajó y volví a mi habitación,cerré la puerta de un portazo y volví a recostarme en mi cama,tome mi diario y lo abrase fuertemente.

Diario era el único que me entendía,se que soy mala con Mina y trato de que mi hermano fracase y puedo parecer un demonio.(lo cual es verdad,soy un mitad demonio e ángel)

Pero quiero almenos que me presten algo de atención.

Desde qué mi hermano creo la banda,la gente sólo se me acerca para hablar de el.

Mina es mi mejor amiga,más bien dicho,la única amiga que eh tenido,a diferencia de las demás,ella siempre me ayudaba y estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba.

Demonios,ahora me siento terrible por todo lo que le eh echo.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama y cogí mi celular,marque rápidamente el número de celular de Mina.

-vamos,contesta,contesta-

Digo yo esperando la respuesta.

_"Hola"_

-¡Mina yo…

_"En este momento no estoy presenté,pero puedes dejarme un mensaje después del tono"_

Colgué,no quiero decírselo por mensaje de voz,sólo quiero oír su voz o almenos decirle de frente que lo siento,que siento haber echo todas esas cosas.

Tocaron a mi puerta. Veo como mi hermano asoma su cabeza sobre mi puerta,toda la culpa que me rodeaba desapareció y volví a fruncir el ceño.

-¿¡cómo hozas entrar a mi palacio!?-

Le grito y luego el se levanta y me mira.

-esta bien,si no quieres ver el nuevo celular futuristico que te lleva al lugar que quieres que hizo Kin,no importa-

Me dice el y luego lo analizo un poco,talves pueda ir a un romántico picnic en París con el apuesto Nick Mallory,veo como mi hermano sale pero le detengo el camino y me pongo en frente de el.

-¿insinúas que con sólo decirle a ese celular donde quiero ir me llevara?-

Noto como el abrió la boca pero luego sentí algo frío y metálico en mi cuello,sentí una gran descarga y después vi negro.

-ella…te dijo que si ¿no?-

Pregunta Kin a Corey mientras sostenía su palo eléctrico (N/A:no se cómo rayos se llama esa cosa)

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente,me duele la cabeza,veo a mi alrededor,no estoy en mi cuarto,oh en el garaje,más bien,no estoy en PeaceVille,estoy…

**-¿¡EN EL AMAZONAS!?-**

Grito parándome,veo todo a mi alrededor,sólo árboles y así.

Oigo un quejido,miro hacia abajo y no puedo creer lo que estaba viendo,Nick Mallory estaba justo ahí,ahí acostado eh inconsciente.

-Niick,Niiick-

Empiezo a picotearlo con una bara,no es porque pensaba que estaba muerto,si no para verificar.

-la cabeza de Nick Mallory duele-

Nick se levanta mientras se tomaba la cabeza,el mira hacia sus lados y luego me ve,su cara era de confusión.

-¿porqué Nick esta en el Amazonas contigo?-

-yo tampoco se porque estoy aquí,sólo desperté y…aquí estoy-

-bien,supongo que hay que encontrar el camino,Nick Mallory fue explorador,así que será pan comido sobrevivir-

No se sí sentirme alegre o preocupada de que este aquí sola con Nick.

Esperen…¿sola?,¿con Nick?,SÚPER HIPER MEGA YEIY Y ASÍ,estoy sola con el apuesto Nick Mallory,el chico que se robó mi corazón en cuarto grado.

-mira Trina Riffin,encontré esta sombrilla extrañamente gigante donde pueden caber dos personas,y justo al lado hay un río que conduce hacia una luz misteriosa-

Me dice Nick mostrándome una sombrilla mientras apuntaba al río.

-eso es genial y así-

Nick coloca la sombrilla en el rió mientras se subía en el,el estira su mano hacia a mi y lo miro dudosa.

-¿vas a subir?-

Me pregunta el y yo asiento sonrojada mientras tomaba su mano y subía al bote.

Unos minutos después de haber subido,estábamos navegando en una sombrilla en un enorme silencio,no era incómodo,si no,demasiado tranquilo.

-así que…-empiezo a romper el hielo-¿hay alguien especial en tu vida?,es decir,¿alguien que te guste?-

-¿porqué quieres saber eso Trina Riffin?-

-es sólo…por curiosidad,digo,con tantas chicas rendidas a tus pies,debes de tener una que sea tu favorita,digo,una que te guste de ellas-

-ahora que lo dices Trina Riffin,si hay una chica que le gusta a Nick Mallory-

-¿a sí?-siento como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y luego era comida por un mono y a ese mono se lo comía una ballena-¿y quien es?-

El se acerca a mi cara viéndome fijamente a los ojos,siento como mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-tu-

_"OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG."_

Eso era lo decía mi corazón,¿yo?,¿¡yo!?,¿¡yo era la chica que le gustaba a Nick Mallory!?,¡este es el día más feliz de mi vida!.

¡Mi corazón jamás se había sentido tan feliz!,siento que iba a despegar pero me contuve las ganas,iba a saber el porque le gustaba.

-¿e-enserió?-

-si-

-y…¿porqué gustas de mi?,¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?-

-bueno,lo digo mejor en una canción-

_**[Nick]**_

_**Los hombres siempre han amado a las mujeres.**_

(Toma una flor que estaba al borde del lago,me la da,la huelo y lo miro con ojos soñadores)

_**voy a decir porque permiten en que empiese.**_

_**yo te dare una explicacion.**_

_**yo te dare una explicacion.**_

_**voy desde la propagacion de las especies, a poetas, filosofos a baudelaire y nietzch**_

_**yo te dare una explicacion.**_

_**yo te dare una explicacion.**_

_**pero si quiero ser preciso, no hay tiempo a beneficio y si quieres que hable claro te lo digo sin reparo.**_

_**lo que me gusta de ti es.**_

(Antes de que completara la frase unos peces saltaron arriba de la sombrilla,gruñí por lo bajó)

-y.. ¿que decías?-

-a sí-

**_yo te dare una explicacion._**

**_ya veo que no entiendes, pero en serio no te inquietes lo dire enternecido que me atraes por un motivo…_**

(El se para,me apunta y sonrió,el me mira fijamente)

**_lo que me gusta de ti es_**

(Unos flamencos se atravesaron en nuestro camino)

**_lo que me gusta de ti es_**

(Pasamos sobre un montón de hierba)

_**lo que me gusta de ti es**_

(Unos cocodrilos estaban en nuestro pasó,tuvimos suerte de sobrevivir,Nick sólo los saludo,como si fuera de lo más normal,mire hacia el frente,oh no,¡cascada!)

-¡AAAHHH!-

-¡aquí viene lo divertido!-

-¿¡divertido,enserió!?-

Digo yo sarcástica mientras volábamos,de no ser por la sombrilla abríamos muerto.

Caímos en tierra firme sanos y salvos,esto demasiado molesta,pero no tanto porque…¡le gusto a Nick Mallory! KYYAAA,lo único que me frustra es no saber porqué le gusto.

-hey,¿estas bien?-

Me pregunta Nick,yo sólo asiento tímidamente.

-mira,ahí esta la luz-

Dice apuntando a una luz demasiado brillante que estaba al norte de la jungla.

-ven,hay que seguirla-

El empieza a caminar mientras yo lo seguía.

-ugh,¿porque no hay un camino más corto y así?-

Pregunto irritada,odiaba caminar,de repente,siento como que alguien me cargaba,y no era alguien,era talvez mi casi novio Nick Mallory,me estaba cargando al estilo novia de boda.

-Nick Mallory no de dejara que tus delicados pies se cansen Trina Riffin-

Que caballeroso,es demasiado perfecto.

* * *

Llevábamos como 2 horas caminando,Nick me había dejado de cargar,pensé que era bueno darle un respiro.

Sentí como mis ojos ardían,estábamos en frente de la luz.

-Trina-

Oigo mi nombre,voltea hacia Nick pero el niego la a oír que dicen mi nombre,esa voz,¿¡Corey!?,¿¡qué hace la voz de Corey diciendo mi nombre!?.

-Trina,atraviesa la luz-

-¡no lo haré,tu no me mandas!-

-tienes que atravesar la luz,sólo te quedan 3 minutos-

Dice ahora una voz parecida al nerd ese con lentes.

-¿3 minutos de que?-

-quedan 3 minutos para que el portal se cierre-

Ahora dice la voz del gordo ese.

-¿¡qué!?,un momento,¿¡qué!?-

-¡sólo atraviesa la luz,demonios!-

Grita la voz de la niña que parece niño.

-¿porqué el confiarme en ustedes?-

Veo como Nick pone su mano en mi hombro,el asiente y yo suspiro resignada.

Caminamos hacia la luz y después de varias cegueras,nos encontrábamos sentados en el sillón del garaje.

-¿eh?,¿pero que…-

Dice Trina confundida al Ver que ya no estaba en el Amazonas si no en el garaje.

-Trina,¿esta bien?-pregunta Corey-no es que me preocupe ni nada pero…¿estas bien?-

-¿¡pero que pasa con ustedes!?,¡me enviaron en el Amazonas y ahora resulta que estoy en el garaje al traspasar una luz!-

-oh si,fue por el celular que inventó Kin,por accidente dijimos Amazonas en ves de a Maddona-

-¿eso qué tiene que ver?-

-sencillo,queríamos que nos llevarán a la casa de Maddona para poder darle un concierto,pero no podríamos a menos de que dos adultos mayores de 16 nos acompañarán,pero algo salió mal y los enviamos a ti y a Nick en el Amazonas-

-bien,eso tiene sentido-

Dice Trina sonriendo.

-¿enserió?-

Pregunta Corey.

-¡obvio que no!,¡me enviaste en el Amazonas sólo por querer darle un concierto a una cantante que si es famosa!-

Trina lo Piensa un poco y luego pone su mano en el hombro de Corey.

-no puedo creer que diga esto pero…gracias por enviarme al Amazonas,fue un lindo sueño-

-¿de nada?-

Trina se levanta y sale del garaje.

-iré al centro comercial,traten de no enviar a otra persona más en un lugar equivocado-

-¿ok?-

Trina sale del garaje y cierra la puerta,al voltear se encuentra con Nick.

-¿¡Nick!?,¿q-que haces aquí?-

-Nick Mallory vino a recoger a su novia para ir al centro comercial-

-¿¡n-n-novia!?,¿¡y-yo!?-

-si,¿qué no recuerdas nada de lo que pasamos en el Amazonas?-

-¿¡A-Amazonas!? "Entonces eso no fue un sueño,¡si fue real!"-

-deja que Nick Mallory refresque tu mente,estábamos en una sombrilla…

-no,no,no,no,si recuerdo,es que…pensé que eso había sido un sueño-

-entonces,¿serás o no la novia de Nick Mallory?-

Trina parpadea dos veces y luego sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-¡si!-

Nick estaba a punto de besar a Trina pero ella se tapa la boca y el retrocede.

-perdón…mis frenos-

-hm…-

Nick piensa un poco y le planta un beso en la mejilla a Trina.

-jijijiji jijiji-

Corazones comienzan a esparciese alrededor de Trina haciendo que se pusiera en modo Diario. Corey,Laney,Kin y Kon salen del garaje y ven que Trina se puso en modo Diario,cuando terminó,el diario cayo en las manos de Corey. Ellos entran al garaje.

-eso fue … raro-

Dice Corey viendo el diario y como Trina y Nick se alejaban tomados de la mano.

-lo importante es que tenemos letras-

Dice Kin.

-tienen razón…¡a casa de Maddona!-

Dice Corey y todos salen del garaje corriendo.

-¡algo!,¿no deberíamos de traer mi máquina y dos adultos con nosotros?-

Pregunta Kin desde afuera a respuesta de que todos se quejaron.

**FIN**


End file.
